WaWaFries
WaWaFries is a very, very, very, very, evil guy. He can kill any living thing that's any size, and can blow up planets. Just like WaFries, he can retrieve people and make them respawnable AND almost undefeatable. He's also a cannibal, like Painis Cupcake, which he can eat BOTH plants and people, so he's an omnivore. He is also lewd, and is really deadly. He's respawnable, but not almost undefeatable, so he is still very hard to kill off. He is one of the biggest threats, 5th only to the YTTO, the Satanist Empire, WaWaSnowball, and This is Bob. Many people think he is worse than Flower, Megatron, The Destroyer, and all five/six members of the Yo Gabba Gabba all COMBINED. He is also a computer virus, as he can infect computers anywhere. When infected, your background will be replaced by a WaWaFries picture and in your email, there will be spam emails that have worms, spyware, malware, trojans and other types that will GREATLY damage your computer. Not only, but whenever he's around, the sky will fade to a pitch black, so it will be very dark outside. He is also friends with Splat Tim, Splat Tina, Splat Tom and the rest of the splats and the FRICKING meme team. He also is friends with WeeMalSheeGas, which is undefeatable. He is very evil, as he killed many people except for his friends. He hates almost everybody, including Mario, Baseball, Aradia Megido, the Tweenies, Po, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky, Noo-Noo, SoupCock Porkpie, Ass Pancakes, Alt 1.0, Alt 2.0, Tookie Tookie, WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky, WaPo, WaWaPo, Po the Panda, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Monkey, Master Mantis, Steve, Muno, DJ Lance, Plex, Brobee, Toodee, Foofa, Mr. Lizard, Googolplex, Snowball, Vagineer, T-1000, Chuck Norris and many, many, others. WaWaFries saw that Ukraine was destroyed so he took it over and renamed it WaWaFries Land. He's also a robber, as he steals money, and he also owns a prison which he can run super fast and catch anyone and then bring the person back to the prison. History He was made when fat idiot Wario snatched WaFries and took him to his home. He threw WaFries into the Wa-Machine, and out came this true monster. WaWaFries ran off, in order to kill people. Category:Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Evil Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Villains Category:Freaks Category:Complete Freaks Category:Jerks Category:Complete Jerks Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Complete Idiots Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Maniacs Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Freaky Maniacs Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Freaky Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Losers Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Cannibals Category:Complete Cannibals Category:Lewd Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivores Category:Omnivores Category:Sexualy Deadly Category:Sexually Creepy Category:Sexually Offensive Category:Dangerous Food Category:Weirdos Category:Complete Weirdos Category:Sexually Weird Category:Oddballs Category:Complete Oddballs Category:Freaky Weirdos Category:Freaky Oddballs Category:Hazards Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Wa-guys Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Things that Chuck Norris Hates Category:Things that are definitely out to get you Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Things that make Baby Jesus cry Category:Things that make WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky angry Category:Complete Hazards Category:Unsafe for kids Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:Unsafe for adults Category:NOT 4 ADULTS!!! Category:Magical beings Category:Forms of Fries Category:Objects Category:Deadly Category:SUPER deadly Category:Powerful Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Pages that got invaded by hetards Category:WaWa-guys Category:Rulers Category:Completely Evil Category:Complete COMPLETE Freaks Category:Complete COMPLETE Jerks Category:Pages that are going to be roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris to heaven Category:Scary Category:Creepy Things Category:Creeps Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete COMPLETE Creeps Category:Morons Category:Complete Morons Category:Computer Viruses Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Nightmares Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Complete COMPLETE Nightmares Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Freaky Losers Category:Freaky Cannibals Category:Freaky Creeps Category:Creepy Freaks Category:Creepy Jerks Category:Creepy Losers Category:Creepy Monsters Category:Creepy Maniacs Category:Creepy Cannibals Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Killers Category:Complete Killers Category:Complete COMPLETE Killers Category:Freaky Killers Category:Berserkers Category:Complete Berserkers Category:Freaky Berserkers Category:Creepy Berserkers Category:Fricks Category:Complete Fricks Category:Complete COMPLETE Fricks Category:Fricky Jerks Category:Fricky Losers Category:Fricky Maniacs Category:Fricky Monsters Category:Fricky Creeps Category:Fricky Cannibals Category:Fricky Berserkers Category:True Losers Category:True Monsters Category:True Freaks Category:True Jerks Category:True Creeps Category:Brutal Losers Category:Robbers Category:Guys who own a prison Category:Fast people Category:Complete COMPLETE Morons